The Other Yeerk Resistence
by xxtigergirlxx
Summary: How would the war change if the Animorphs weren't the only resistence out there? The final chapter! keep an eye out for the sequel.. COMING SOON!
1. New York

**Alfred**

I walked into Zach's room. Everyone was there, except for Katie who had to attend a luncheon with her family this afternoon. Zach was sitting at his computer desk, probably sending or gathering information.

Carly was sitting next to Sam on the floor, who was busy studying a piece of metal. Michael was talking feverishly to Alexis on the bed. They all looked up when I came in.

Zach turned around in his chair and pushed his large glasses further up on his nose.

"Hello, sir." He called to me. I grimaced. I hated it when they mocked my authority, and they knew it.

"Hello, Zach; everyone." They all nodded in response. "So what've we got for today?" Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, Zach called us here and hasn't really told us all that much 'cept for we may be getting new recruits." Sam said. I nodded and looked to Zach for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's right." He slowly leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees in a secretive manner, as though he didn't want to be overheard. He raised one eyebrow and looked around before speaking again.

"You guys know the so-called Andalite Bandits?" He asked. I placed my hands on my hips and nodded enthusiastically. He knew something.

"Yeah, we know all about them, Zach. They've been our top priority for years." Carly replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Zach then raised both of his eyebrows, which is what he does when he has received very good information.

"Well, I've finally found them." He said grinning.


	2. The Animorphs

**Carly**

"You mean it?" I asked him. I was excited. We had been searching for the Andalite Bandits for years! Since they had caused the Yeerks so much damage, we thought we could help them cause even more.

Zach got a twinkle in his eye. "Oh yeah, I'm sure." He responded enthusiastically. I looked at Sam, only to find that he was looking back at me. He smiled.

Alfred stepped forward. "What do you mean by you've found them? Do you know who they are or where they are?" This question only widened Zach's grin.

"Both." He replied. Al gripped his hair tightly in his hands.

"Zach if I could, I would kiss you!" He exclaimed, running over to give him a noogie. "What've you got?"

Zach laughed and turned his chair so that he was facing the computer again. I grabbed Sam's hand and we both stood up to look. Michael and Alexis quickly gathered around the computer as well.

Zach moved the mouse over to a minimized Internet Explorer tab. He clicked and it opened up.

On the page, there was a very long list of names, phones numbers, and addresses. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. This didn't make any sense.

"What is it? Alexis blurted out. We all turned to look at her. Zach sighed and swivled around in his chair.

"It's an organized list of everyone who lives in Mill valley, California. Their phone numbers," he pointed. "Addresses and names from last to first." He smiled in spite of himself.

I sighed. "Zach, you do know that when you say you 'know who they are' we think you mean specifically?" I told him. He grinned again and nodded.

"I know." He replied before turning his back to us once more. He reached his mouse down again and clicked on yet another minimized tab. It opened.

My mouth literally dropped to the floor. Five faces popped up on the screen along with birth records, social security numbers, and yada-yada-yada.

"Zach," Al squeaked, "this is incredible!" We all nodded in agreement. Zach smiled yet again. Oh boy, there was more?!

"Wait till you see this…" he said, opening the very last tab. It was an airline site.

"Zach… what is this?" Al gasped. Zach shrugged.

"Oh, you know, I just thought you guys would all like to meet them..." Al grabbed Zach's head and kissed the top of it. He then turned to us as Zach tried to rub his scalp clean of any left over saliva.

"I love this kid!" He laughed. We all laughed, too. I was overjoyed!

We were going to _actually _meet them.


	3. The Problem

**Jake**

"Erek, what do you mean someone hacked into the Chee database?" I asked rubbing my temples. Erek had called us only an hour ago to inform us that the site had been hacked into for valuable information.

All of the Animorphs were there, including Ax. Erek logged on to the network to show us just how much damage had been done.

"I mean someone or something, got onto the site, knocked down all of our defense systems and took information from one of the networking cables." He cried fearfully. I sighed. This was bad.

And I mean really bad.

"Do you have any idea what they took?" Marco asked. Erek looked at him.

"Yes I ran the scanning process right after I called you and I'm afraid…" He began.

Marco cut him off. "Let me guess, you've got both good and bad news for us right?" Erek looked shocked then nodded. Marco jerked his thumb in the androids direction.

"Do I know this guy or what?" he whispered to me. I nodded in response. I was waiting to hear what the news was.

"The good news is that we have tracked the signal and have almost found out who sent it. We know that they own a high-tech computer and that they are in the regional area of New York." Erek informed us. Cassie got a confused expression on her face.

"So whoever hacked into the site was a Controller?" She questioned. Erek shook his head, but Ax answered for him.

((Not necessarily Cassie. A human does not need a Yeerk in their head to own a high-tech computer. From what I understand several humans have superior "hacking" techniques that allow them to access certain things better that any other human.)) Marco's eyes grew wide.

"We seriously need to take away your TV Ax" he stated bluntly. I laughed at that, the first time I had in months.

"The bad news," Erek continued, "is that the information they took was all the information we had… on you." My face fell.

"Us?" Erek nodded. I looked down.

"Then whoever hacked your system must have been a Controller. Who else would care about information on us?" I practically shrieked. Then I thought of something. "Erek what does your information include?"

"Uhm names, addresses, telephone numbers, social security, school schedules, doctor appointments, birth records… basically anything that has information about you. Why?" He said. My breath caught in my throat and I'm pretty sure the rest of the Animorph's did as well.

"And you're sure they took _all_ of this information?" I asked him in a voice that was very close to a whisper.

"No, they didn't take it all." I breathed in a sigh of relief. "Just copied every scrap of information we held on you guys to send back to their computer. Good thing, too. That took a very long time to gather." He laughed.

"This is not funny, Erek!" I snapped. "Someone out there, probably a controller, is looking for us right now. No wait, they're not looking for us at all… they've practically found us already!" I got an extreme headache.

This was bad.

Suddenly Erek sat straight up and kept his canine-like ears strained like he was listening. The dogs all around us jumped to their feet and started barking and scratching madly at the basement door.

"Erek, what is it?" Cassie asked quietly. Erek looked her dead in the eye.

"Doorbell."


	4. The Arrival

**Zach**

"How did you pay for this?" Carly asked as we entered our hotel room and began to unpack our things. I pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic from within my shirt pocket.

"Dad's credit card." I replied simply. I saw Alfred's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. I think everyone else did the same because the room had suddenly gotten very quiet.

"You have a _credit card?!_" Alexis cried. "Let's rent a limo!" she screamed and made a grab for the plastic card. I quickly snatched it away.

"Uh-uh. My dad said to use this for emergency's only. Renting a limo is _not_ an emergency." I replied holding the card close to my chest as though it were glass.

"Then how come you checked us into the royal suite?" Michael asked, gesturing to the room we were now standing in.

"It was the only room with enough beds for each of us." I replied smugly. "See three pull-out couches, three beds and there's a blow up mattress in the closet!"

"Oh." Was all Michael could manage.

"Unless, of course, you wanted to get cozy with some of the girls…" I started. The girls glared daggers at me. Michael wasn't the most handsome guy around. In fact, the closest thing to handsome in that room was probably the furniture.

Alfred was pale with brown freckles that covered his face. He was strong looking and always had good ideas so that's basically why we chose him to be our leader. The biggest turnoff about him was his birthmark. It was about the size of his quarter and landed on the very outside edge of his right eyebrow.

Michael was about 4' 6" and was blonde. He had green eyes and very pale skin which just looked (excuse the insult but) gross. He was very skinny and was the type of kid who always got picked on by bullies. He was also very shy and didn't speak up a lot. His job on the team was with the machines, since his dad had been an engineer.

Sam was part Native-American and part Indonesian. His skin was very dark and his eyes were kinda stretched out. You know, like the Japanese. Anyways, he has black hair which his mom chops down to a bowl cut hairstyle (yuck) and is in desperate need of braces. He's our "alien expert".

Or so he says.

I was second tallest of the guys. I was shorter that Al, but taller than Michael. Sam was only a bit shorter than me. My scruffy brown hair hangs just below my ears and doesn't ever seem to go with the rest of my body. I'm part African-American and I guess you could so I'm a bit of a nerd. Okay so I'm I huge nerd. I'm actually the techno-geek of our group. My job is to find out information about the Yeerks for my team anyway that I can.

My personal favorite source is the internet.

The girls in our group were at least somewhat pretty (lucky for us). And they had a good taste in guys (bad for us). As soon as they saw the pictures I had pulled up of the A-B leader, they went completely gah-gah over him. Although there was this one picture which was one amazing shot!

He was holding this wicked nasty gun while in mid-air. There was a beam of light striking the ground right under him and all these explosions going off in the background.

It was _wicked_ sweet.

After we had all unpacked our suitcases, we headed out in the rental car I had bought. Michael drove since he was of age and had a license. While I read the directions to him, he steered around the block trying to locate the house.

Finally we found it. It was just outside the city and was a gray one-story house. Outside, we saw at least thirteen dogs playing in the yard.

"Now _that_ is weird." Sam declared as a black lab tackled him to the ground. We got out of the car and walk up the driveway.

"Zach, are you sure this is the place? It doesn't look much like any of their homes." Carly complained. I sighed and continued to walk as I explained.

"Yes, I'm positive. And in any case, we're not going to any of their homes just yet." I replied.

"Then… where are we?" Katie asked. "Zach where have you taken us?"

"To Erek King's home." I stated.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The guy who can tell us exactly where the Andalite Bandits are." I informed them all as I rang the doorbell.


	5. The Chee

**Michael**

Zach rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, we could distinctly here footsteps coming from within the house. A tired and grumpy old man answered the door, keeping it open just enough so that we could talk face to face.

"Can I help you?" He asked us. I looked at Zach. _How the hell was this guy going to be of assistance?_

"Uhm, yes, are you Mr. King?" Zach asked. The man nodded gruffly. "Well then we need to speak with your son, Erek."

Bam.

Suddenly we were staring at a wooden door again. Zach looked at us and shrugged. Obviously he didn't plan on leaving just yet. We began to hear muffled voices from behind the door. The door finally swung back open after a few minutes, this time so that we could see the whole house.

"Sorry about that." The boy apologized. "My dad's been a little… _tense_… lately." Al just waved his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. It's not a big deal." He said then held out his hand. "I'm Alfred, but you can call me Al."

"Erek." The boy replied reaching out to shake our leader's hand. After we had all been introduced, Erek ushered us in and took our coats. He was a pretty good host. Coming back from the closet, he rubbed his hands together in a business-like manner.

"So, what can I do for you guys?" He asked sitting down. Zach glanced at us before speaking.

"We're looking for a few people and we were kinda hoping you could help us find them." Zach mentioned. Erek stood up suddenly.

"You're the one who hacked into the database, aren't you?" He asked, eyes blazing. We all looked to Zach. What had he done? Erek called for his dad, who came immediately.

"Watch them." Was all Erek said before opening what I supposed was their basement door, walking in, and closing it tightly behind him.


	6. The Explanation

**Alfred**

Erek disappeared behind the door.

_Well, that didn't go directly as planned_, I thought as I took a look around. The King's house was very cozy and welcoming. You could tell by the pictures hanging everywhere that they were huge dog fans. From what Zach had gathered, Erek and his father were the only two living in the house.

However, Erek was down there for a _long_ time.

We were all sitting down at the kitchen table. We didn't move; didn't even try to talk. From what we had seen of Mr. King, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world. After a few minutes, he sat down with us. He didn't talk to us, or even look at us, but at least now he didn't seem like such a giant.

I felt the floor suddenly rattle slightly beneath my feet. I looked at Mr. King to see what we should do, for I knew that earthquakes were very common in this region of California. He, however, just sat there and looked at the basement door.

The handle slowly turned and Erek walked out and headed back to the kitchen. A tall, serious boy followed him out of the basement then closed the door behind him.

Jake.

He and Erek whispered feverishly to each other and kept glancing at us during sentences as if they were referring to us.

Jake suddenly looked over and studied us carefully. He looked at us as though we were dangerous insects which must be disposed of quickly. He turned back to Erek and nodded in an agreeing manner. Erek returned the nod and left the room.

Jake walked over to the table where we were sitting. He placed his hand on Mr. King's shoulder and whispered something to him. Whatever he said must've pleased the man because he then got up and left the room as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him head through the basement door.

Jake cleared his throat. I turned around to see he was now standing at the head of the small table, behind Katie and Carly. I could literally see them melt as the handsome boy sat in the chair next to them. He looked up suddenly.

I heard footsteps approaching from behind me and I turned around. A tall, beautiful blonde girl was walking towards the kitchen. She had a fire in her eyes that instantly told me she was ready for trouble.

"Hey Jake, Mr. King said you needed me." She said as she stood beside him. They again began to whisper to each other. From the look on Carly's face, it wasn't a good conversation. This was getting irritating.

"Look, I didn't fly to California all the way from New York just to have you guys whisper to each other about us. Are you planning on speaking to us anytime soon?" I vented. Jake looked over, raising an eyebrow. The girl looked from me to him then back to me again.

From the look of fear in her eyes I could tell I had said the wrong thing.

"Excuse me?" Jake said. I gulped. We had flown thousands of miles to get here and now I had just blown it. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" It wasn't a rhetorical question so I nodded.

It was always best to be truthful.

He smirked. "What's your name kid?" he asked me.

"Alfred." I responded. He nodded.

"Well Alfred, tell me, why are you here?" He asked. The girl leaned forward to hear my answer. I just stared blankly at the two of them.

"We wanted to meet you, sir." I added. When he didn't speak, I took a deep breath and continued. "You see, we also fight the Yeerks but in a different way than you guys do. We gather information and try to resist them by starving them, or fighting them in small battles. When we began to hear reports of attacks taking place of the western coast, we knew there had to be another team."

"So you hacked into the Chee mainframe." interrupted the girl.

"The _Chee_?" I replied. Jake sighed and stood up.

"They are an ancient race of androids who are basically opposed to violence. They collect information on the Yeerks for us." He then turned back to me, leaning over the table. "You said you guys fight the Yeerks… how long have you been a team?" he asked. I looked to my friends.

"We began fighting the Yeerks in March of last year, so a little bit over 14 months." Zach replied. Jake nodded.

"How did you guys get started?" Rachel interrogated.

"It was actually Alexis who started the group. A while ago, she was a controller…One of them. Then, last year, she somehow escaped and told us everything." I responded.

"And you believed her?" Jake asked raising one eyebrow. We all nodded swiftly in response. He straightened up, seeming to believe us.

"Erek!" Jake called. The teenager rushed in from the other room.

"I heard everything Jake. They're telling the truth." Erek informed the leader. Jake stared at him blankly.

"You're sure?" he asked. Erek nodded.

"Positive. My sensors don't lie, you know." He laughed.

"Sensors?" Michael wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he's an android remember?" Jake said. He then turned to the blonde. "Rachel, go get the others. All of them. We'll have to introduce each other right away." Rachel mock-saluted Jake.

"Yes, sir." She responded and hurried downstairs. I smiled in spite of myself.

They trusted us. We were in.


	7. The Introduction

**Marco**

Erek came back downstairs after he went to see who was at the door.

"Let me guess," I said as he re-entered the room. "It was some sales guy trying to sell women's hygiene products right?" I smirked. Tobias was practically rolling on the florr laughing while Ax looked very confused. Erek looked over to me.

"No, actually, it's the people who hacked our network." He said calmly. That wiped the smile off of my face. Jake leaned forward and Tobias shut up.

"Who?!" Jake demanded. When Erek only stared, Jake continued his ranting. "Why are you down here? Why would you leave them alone up there?"

"I didn't leave them alone… they're with my dad." He sighed. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Jake, come on, you know I'm prone to violence of any kind. They'd kill me if I tried anything." Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do?" He asked sadly.

"Well, I'm prone to violence, but you guys aren't." The android simply replied. I smirked.

"So, robodog wants Marco the Magnificent to handle a couple of punks for him? Alright, let me just call in Kong the Gorilla and let"- I began.

"No Marco, you're not going anywhere." Jake interjected. "Rachel and I will go. If anything happens, Erek will send word to you guys immediately. You'll know it's okay if I send Rachel down." Tobias, Cassie, and Ax only nodded.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if they stick a gun to your head and blow your brains out as soon as you get up there." I grumbled. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cuz that's really going to happen shortie." She laughed.

"I am not short!" she patted my head.

"Of course you're not, Marco. Of course you're not." She said then began to head upstairs. Jake followed.

"You know where we'll be if you guys need us." He said stiffly. Cassie nodded in response and he walked onto the lift.

They didn't come back down for a long time.

It took forever! There was nothing to really do but sit and watch the door, so that's what I did. And sat, and sat, and sat.

By the time Rachel came down; let's just say my cramps had cramps.

She poked her head in through the door.

"Hey, guys, Jake says it's okay to come up." She said before leaving again. We all got up (or in my case, stood then fell flat on my face before getting up.) and walked into the elevator-thing's shaft. I was so scared. How many of them were there? Were they older or younger than us?

Rachel grabbed for the knob leading to the upstairs hallway and twisted it.

We walked into the hallway where Rachel led us towards the kitchen. It took my eyes a little while to adjust to the dull light up here. It was nearing dusk and the basement was generally brightly lit. But when my eyes finally began to see again, I was a little shocked.

There sat seven older teens at the table, staring at us. Jake looked up as we walked in.

"I thought we'd all like an introduction before anything happens here." He explained then turned to the strangers. "You guys start."

It wasn't a question.

A red-head stood up. "Alright, why don't we start of by saying names, age and our roll in our team?" Jake nodded and signaled for their obvious leader to continue. "Well, my name's Alfred, but you guys can call me Al. I'm 18 years old and I'm the leader." He sat down.

Next a small, Japanese kid stood up. "I'm Sam. I am 15 years old and I work with the machines of our group." He sat back down as a taller African-American stood.

"I'm Zach and I'm 17 years old. I work with our computer. I can intercept any messages, decode letters, hack into websites, and find out any information that is put up for internet use." A blonde petite girl stood.

"My name's Carly. I'm 15 years old and I'm one of our decoding specialists." She quickly said, then sat down again. I noticed how she avoided our eyes.

Next we met Katie, a 16 year old who was a fluent language translator; Michael, who intercepted messages from space and was 18, and Alexis, who started the group and knew a whole lot about the Yeerks. She was 20.

Right away, I didn't like Michael all that much. He reminded me of David and I could tell that Rachel thought so as well.

I rubbed my hands together. "Well, I guess it's our turn now." I said. "My name's Marco, I'm 14 and I'm the comedian of this sad little group." That seemed to stump them.

"Comedian?" I-forgot-what-her-name-is asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, we face some pretty bad stuff in battles… so whenever the going gets tough, we get a bad joke. They always keep our spirit's up, no matter what the case." He explained. Al nodded as I sat back down.

Cassie shared next. "My name's Cassie. I'm also 14 and I work with animals normally, so I help us when someone's wounded or I keep the peace when we start going for each other's throats." She stated.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She began.

"But you can call her Xena." I interrupted. She whacked me across the head for that one.

"I'm 15 years old and I'm the best warrior of the group, or so I've been told." She finished then sat down. The Ax-man was up next.

"I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. I am the only Andalite of the group and am 4.67 years old. I am the expert on anything alien and I can also break almost any code. Human or Yeerk." He declared proudly. Tobias swooped forward. I think the others were a little startled to see a hawk inside a house.

((You can call him Ax.)) He said. ((The name's Tobias, and uh, I think you can pretty much see the fact that I'm a hawk.)) He laughed. ((Anyways, uh, I'm the lookout of the group. Their Air force one-o-one.)) He landed silently on Rachel's shoulder.

Last, our Fearless leader stood up. "Uh, I'm Jake. I am 15 years old and I'm the leader of the group." He said, mumbling the last part. I eyed Carly suspiciously. She hadn't made eye contact with any of us. Was she afraid?

I turned my head when I heard Jake laughing. I realized I had missed a joke that Zach had told. I looked back over at the girl. She didn't even glance back.

I had to trust her for now.


	8. The Decision

**Jake **

Marco pulled me aside while Erek showed Al and the others to their rooms.

"Did you notice anything strange about Carly?" he asked me. I searched his eyes. Was this some kind of joke?

"That blonde girl?" I asked. He nodded. "No. Why? Did you notice something?" He nodded again. I raised my eyebrows.

"Didn't you notice how she never made eye contact with any of us- especially Rachel and you?" I shrugged it off.

"Marco, they just got here. They're obviously still going to be tired from the long trip. I wouldn't worry about it." I calmly said.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." I repeated sternly. Marco hesitated. I sighed. "Look, Marco, I'm not saying that I trust them completely. We're holding a vote tonight to decide-" I was abruptly cut off by loud footsteps running down the stairs.

"Jake!" It was Erek. Marco looked at me then at him.

"What is it?" I asked. He gulped down some air then regained himself.

"I just received a message from Julia. She says the Yeerks are planning something. Something big." He gasped.

"What does she think we should do?" I asked frantically. Erek looked seriously into my eyes.

"She thinks it would be best to attack as soon as possible." He finished grimly as we heard more loud thumps from the stairway. Alfred, Katie, Zach, Carly, and the rest of their team stampeded downstairs.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked. "Has something come up?" I looked at Carly and she immediately averted my gaze. Marco was right.

"No." I replied slowly. "There's nothing to worry about, Al. You guys should really get some rest." Zach narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" he asked us.

"Jake…" Erek began but I cut him off.

"Yeah, we're sure." Zach seemed to almost shrink back under my gaze. I turned my attention back to Alfred and caught a brief glimpse of Carly. For the first time, she was looking at me.

She did not have a very happy expression on.

I knew then that she could sense that I was lying. I could also tell that she didn't appreciate being lied to one bit.

"Alright, if you're sure…" I heard Al distantly say. I forced my attention back to him and gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed satisfied and ordered his team upstairs. Once we were positive they were all back in their room, Erek turned to me.

"They could have helped you with it you know." He said.

"With what?" I replied. Erek and Marco both raised their eyebrows. "Oh, right, the mission!" I sighed. "Erek I'm not sure if I want to trust them that much right now. I mean, they just got here." He nodded.

"True, but it would be a great way to test their loyalty." Erek responded. He walked off. I turned to Marco.

"You were right." I breathed.

"About what?" He asked.

"About the blonde… Carly. There is something weird about her." I replied. "She never made eye contact with me. And when she finally did, it was like she wanted to kill me!"

"Ouch." Marco replied. "That's a little harsh." I nodded.

"Well, I guess they could come along…" I said.

"Jake, are you crazy! Erek said this was a big mission! What if they screw it all up?" He replied, shocked. I shrugged.

"If the screw it up, we don't trust them." I answered.

"Ha. Easier said than done." He laughed dryly. I looked at the stairway to the second floor. "Jake, c'mon, don't do this." Marco whined.

I walked up the flight of stairs. "I'm just going to talk to them." I called to him. On the landing, I could see the second door on the right was cracked open. Hushed voices echoed through the hallway.

I nudged the door open.

**A/N: cliffie!! Woo-hoo! Sorry about the wait everyone, I took a little vaca…**

**Visser Assassin: no the other team CANNOT morph… that would be very very weird!!**


	9. The Plan

**Alfred**

Erek showed us to our rooms. The Chee had a lovely house. Sure it was a little canine-centered, but it was still a very clean, kid-friendly home.

"Here we are." Erek said opening the first door on the right. I glanced inside. It was a medium sized room with two beds; a television set (VCR and DVD player included); a couple dressers; and a walk-in closet. To top it off, the room was painted pink.

Katie and Alexis squealed in approval and rushed inside. Erek laughed.

"This is the girls room." He said politely. "That big cabinet there is a pull-out bed so the three of you can each have your own." He turned to us. "Follow me guys, your rooms are just down the hall." He said cheerfully, and we trudged on.

He opened the second door on the right. Green walls; wood floor; two beds; and…

"A computer!" Zach yelped and rushed inside. Sam leaned over to me.

"I think Zach's in love." He snickered. We laughed quietly but he still heard us. Zach flopped down on a bed and pretended to bawl.

"Aww, don't cry Zach. I'm sure Sam would love to join you." I told him, shoving my best friend into the room. Sam landed on the bed nearest to the door.

"Hey! What? Don't I get a say in where I sleep?" He asked bewildered. I shut the door in his face as he ran to escape from the room.

"Nope!" I laughed. Erek looked at me like he couldn't believe what I had just done. Then he just shot me a look of disapproval.

"Your room is the third on the left." He muttered, then slowly walked back down the hall. Michael turned to me.

"What, no grand tour?" He laughed.

"I heard that!" Erek called over his shoulder. Michael shrugged and made his way down to our room. I rolled my eyes and made to follow him when the door to Zach and Sam's room flew open again.

"Erek! What the hell is this?" Sam yelled at the android. Erek froze, then turned on his heel and marched back to the room.

"Alright, first off I don't tolerate swearing in my house. Just thought you might like to know that before you go pissing off an extremely ancient android." He stated in an annoyed tone. "Now, what is it?"

"Zach, I think you had better explain." Sam said. Zach stepped closer to the android and took a deep breath.

"There's something on the computer." Zach stated calmly. Sam threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes muttering something about how Zach's explanation was so much better than anything he could have ever come up with. "We think you should have a look." Zach finished.

Erek trudged into the room and leaned over the computer. After clicking the mouse a few times, his eyes got abnormally large and I swear I saw him flicker. But it was probably just a twitch.

"Oh my God…" he whispered. "Oh my God… Oh my…. Jake! JAKE!" He suddenly yelled, running from the room and down the stairs. I only had time to shrug at my teammates before I raced downstairs to see what was happening.

"… attack as soon as possible." I could distinctly hear Erek say. When I reached the landing, I saw Erek, Jake and Marco talking to one another. They stopped abruptly when we entered.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Has something come up?" I saw Jake glance around our little group and raise his eyes. Then he snapped his attention back to me as if he was coming out of a trance.

"No." He replied slowly. "There's nothing to worry about, Al. You guys should really get some rest." Zach stepped forward.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" he asked them

"Jake…" Erek began but Jake cut him off.

"Yeah, we're sure." He replied shortly. Zach retreated back to the safety of our group. Jake scared him.

"Alright, if you're sure…" I began. I was hesitant. I knew they were keeping something from us, but I wasn't sure what. I saw him look at me and smile warmly. I knew it was forced, but I pretended to accept it anyway and ordered the rest of my team back upstairs. On the stairs, Sam was busy complaining quietly.

If you couldn't tell, he's the whiner of the group.

"Al, they're up to something. Can't you feel it? Cause I could! He was totally throwing us off! Also, did you-" I smacked him on the head.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?" I asked him as we all made our way into Sam and Zach's room.

"What do you think they were trying to do?" Katie asked. "I mean aren't we, like, supposed to be working together?" I nodded. Michael was sitting on the bed with Alexis, Carly was staring out the window and Zach was on the computer.

"Zach? What are you doing?" I asked. He typed a few more things then swiveled around in his chair.

"I'm trying to find whatever it was that freaked Erek out so much." He replied.

Michael and Alexis both looked at each other and shrugged. I looked at Carly. She hadn't spoken since we had seen our rooms.

"Carly? Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "Carly?" I stood up, walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. She jerked violently and snapped her head up to look at me. Her eyes were blazing with rage.

I recoiled.

"Carly?" I asked meekly. She shook her head and then put it in her hands.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Al… I- I'm just tired that's all. I've gotta go." She said glancing at the clock on the wall. She got up and began walking to the door. But at that moment the handle turned and Jake entered the room.

"Woah… what's the hurry?" He laughed.

"Out of my way Jake." She snapped, pushing him away and slamming the bathroom door across the hall. Jake jerked his thumb in her direction.

"What's up with her?" He asked. I shrugged.

"She's gotta pee?" Michael offered. I shot him a look that basically said 'not helping.' I turned back to Jake.

"So what's up? I thought you didn't need us." I said with a smirk. Jake sighed and bit his lip. He was hesitating as if he was unsure whether to reply or not.

"I thought we didn't either." He finally admitted. I raised my eyebrows. "Not that we didn't want it! It's just you guys got here about two hours ago and I thought you might like some rest. Besides, we didn't think that your help was necessary." He clapped his hands together.

"Well, it looks like we were wrong." He finished. Zach certainly looked smug about that, but he kept his distance from the AB leader.

"You were? So that means that you _do_ need our help?" I asked him. He only nodded. "Why? What's happened?" I questioned. Jake sighed.

"Julia, one of our Chee allies, has gathered information that has lead her to believe that the Yeerks are developing some kind of drug. She fears that the Yeerks feel they have enough human hosts to last them throughout the war." He explained.

"So… does that mean their leaving?" Sam asked eagerly. Jake nodded.

"You're serious?" Katie exclaimed. He nodded again. "Oh my God!" My team had a little mini celebration for about five seconds.

Zach was studying Jake, who didn't seem to be in the mood for partying.

"There's a catch isn't there?" He asked Jake. We stopped and listened. Jake once again nodded.

Not what I'd been hoping for.

I stepped forward. "What is it? What's the catch?" I asked him. He looked me dead in the eye.

"The Yeerks have all the human hosts they need and more." He began. "But they've also realized something about the so-called Andalite Bandits." He paused to let the information soak in.

"They suspect that we favor the humans. They believe that the Andalites have a certain liking for the human species." He said. He stepped forward. "The Yeerks, as you know, want our resistance forces gone. They want us dead. So because they believe that we will do anything to save the humans, they are going to do the one thing that will stop us dead in our tracks."

"What are they going to do?" Alexis asked, trembling.

"They're going to release a virus." Jake concluded. "A virus that will target and destroy the human species on Earth. The Yeerks are planning to send all human hosts into space ahead of time, so that when they release the virus, none of their hosts will get sick and die."

"Then they're just going to fly off and leave us to die?" I screeched. Jake meekly nodded.

"This is wrong. This is so, so wrong." Katie muttered to herself, rocking on the bed. I turned back to Jake.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We have to stop the Yeerks before they release the virus." He stated simply. Zach, still sitting at the computer desk, rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh, but what are you planning to do?" He asked Jake.

"Attack before this Thursday." He replied. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. Katie stepped forward.

"Why, what happens this Thursday?" She asked him. He looked at her and sighed.

"If we don't stop them, the end of the world." He said it as calmly as if we were all discussing the weather. I felt my heart stop as Jake's words echoed through my mind.

"_The end of the world."_

"_The end of the world."_

Carly walked in through the doorway. "So," She wondered. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**A/N: yeah... i know... dun dun dunnnn!! :P anyways, this is probably gonna be it for a while folks. I'm heading back to the frigid north pretty soon and I'm gonna have a LOT of homework... plus soccer's starting up soon...**

**so yeah :D plees review you guys! it really makes all the difference to me!! and besides if you don't, you'll hurt my feelings... :'(**


	10. Carly

**Jake **

"So what's the big deal?" Rachel asked. We had decided to gather in the Chee Park the next morning for fear of being overheard. All the Animorphs were there except for Cassie who had chores to do at home. Marco and I had explained our thoughts on Carly to the others.

They didn't seem to care.

"So? So this chick is either some alien lunatic, Visser Three in disguise, or-" Marco was abruptly cut off.

((Maybe she's just tired.)) Tobias interjected. Marco glared daggers at him.

"Yeah? And maybe you're a talking rat with wings… oh, that's right, you are!" Marco shot back. Tobias edged away from him. He had never seen Marco so pissed. And I'll even admit that I haven't seen him this mad since his mother "died" three years ago. Bottom line: Marco doesn't get mad.

"Alright, enough!" I yelled. Ax jerked up and stood very still. The entire room grew very quiet. "Sorry Ax." I apologized, then strode over to my best friend and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey! What the!" Marco exclaimed.

"Now sit there and shut up!" I told him. He sat very still after that. My head was throbbing and I began to massage my temples to ease the pain. "Alright… I don't have any clue why Carly is acting the way she is, however, I think it is important that we find out." I glanced at Tobias. "Maybe it's just from lack of sleep, or maybe it's something much bigger than that. I don't know!" I replied truthfully.

((Prince Jake, if I may?)) Ax asked.

"Sure Ax. Go ahead." I replied.

((Wouldn't it be much simpler for us to merely walk up to her and ask her what is wrong? Perhaps she is nervous or has home trouble?)) Ax proposed. Rachel looked at our Andalite friend.

"Wow. That actually isn't such a bad idea." She said. Tobias nodded his hawk head in approval and Marco of course, just sat there pouting.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll probably talk to her soon then, maybe this afternoon or-" I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Rachel walked over and looked through the peephole.

"How about now?" She asked.

"What?" I replied, dumbfounded.

"She's standing right outside this door with Al." Rachel explained. I walked across the room and opened the door about an inch or so. Al jerked back.

"Woah! Wasn't exactly expecting that!" He laughed. Carly stood a ways behind him, staring at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. I sighed and looked at Al.

"Do you think I could talk to Carly for a moment?" I asked him. He nodded. "In private?" His eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah sure… uhm, I'll just step inside then." He muttered as he walked through the now-open door. I stepped into the dark space below the elevator shaft and closed the door behind me.

"So… how have you been? Are the rooms suitable?" I asked conversationally. She nodded but didn't speak. "Did you sleep well?" Again I got only a nod.

I sighed. "Look, Carly, is there anything wrong? Like are you nervous or tired or…"

"I'm not tired." She interrupted. I nodded my head. At least she was talking.

"Are you nervous, or afraid?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I guess." She mumbled, finally looking at me.

"What are you afraid of Carly? Meeting us? The upcoming battle? What? Carly please tell me… I want to help you. What are you afraid of?" I asked pleadingly.

"I'm nervous about you." She blurted. As soon as she said it, she looked horrified. That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"_Me? _I make you nervous? Why?" I asked, looking into her silvery eyes. To my surprise, she was crying.

"Carly," I said, grasping her shoulders gently. "Please, I want to help you. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me." She looked into my eyes and it was then that I realized how close we were to each other. Our faces were mere centimeters apart.

In an instant, she closed the small gap between our lips and all I could think was _Oh…_before I realized I was kissing her back. She was so beautiful and her lips felt sweet and soft against mine. She made the kiss passionate and heated, and soon we were against the wall.

I kissed her mouth, her cheeks, and everything right down to the valley in between her breasts. She played with the strands of hair at the base of my neck, and it sent chills up my spine the way breathed into my ear every time I kissed her.

I made my way back up to her mouth and slid my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entry. She granted it to me, and slid her own inside mine. I pressed her against the wall, so she couldn't break the kiss. I wanted it.

I _needed_ it.

After a few moments we broke apart and she stared into my eyes. We didn't talk; didn't kiss again. We just stared at eachother.

And for once, everything felt right.

**A/N: I had to try a bit of romance on this fic...**

**Mandy Kay Miller: good to finally see you back!! :P**


	11. The Concert

**Jake**

"Oh, I just love California!" Katie exclaimed above the music. Alexis nodded her approval and sang along to Fall Out Boy's _don't you know who I think I am? _Al glared at them.

"Remember girls, we're here on a mission." He told them.

"Aw, Come on, Al! Loosen up a bit! Can't we just take a break for once?" Katie pouted. I saw Marco roll his eyes.

"Tell me about it!" He replied, glaring at me. A slow song suddenly came on and he walked over to Katie and offered his hand to her. "Shall we dance?" Katie giggled and the two of them disappeared into the crowd. I glanced at my watch.

7:10, we had some time.

"Hey!" I heard Carly greet from behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and faced her. I gently swayed my body with hers to the beat and got completely lost in the music. So lost that I forgot to watch the time. After only a few seconds, it seemed, I caught a glimpse of it on someone's phone.

7:55.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, breaking away from Carly and racing up to Al. I grabbed his shoulders and he wheeled around, giving me an annoyed look.

"Where is everyone?" I yelled above the noise. Al shrugged.

"Why?" I showed him my watch and saw his eyes go huge. I nodded.

"Alright, you go find your team, and I'll go find mine. Pick up each other's members if you happen to see them. When you can't find anyone else, meet me by the Coke machine on the western side of the building, okay?" I instructed.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed. Carly walked over.

"What's going on?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and half-threw her over to Al.

"No time to explain! Follow Al!" I told her. She looked at me pleadingly.

"But-"

"Go!" I yelled. Carly glanced at me hopefully one more time then reluctantly followed Al. I took off in the opposite direction and instantly saw Cassie, Rachel and Tobias hanging out with Sam. I walked to the center of their group.

"Let's go! We're late, and I've still got to find Ax!" I ordered. Cassie looked at me strangely.

"What about Marco?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nevermind him. He should still be with Katie, so Al can pick them up. We still have to find Ax!" I cried desperately. Tobias tried him with thought-speech.

"I've got him! He says that he's on the western side of the building with Alfred, Marco and a few others. He says to be on the lookout for Sam and Alexis because they haven't found them yet." Tobias reported.

"Alright, thanks Tobias." I said, leading our group to the Coca-Cola machines. Alexis showed up a little later with Ax leading the way. Al and I just stared at the large steel doors in front of us.

The entrance to the Yeerk pool.

"So," Al breathed. "I guess this is it." I nodded and studied the door handle. It had some kind of keypad with strange numbers or letters on it.

"Ax!" I called. "I think you had better take a look at this!" He strolled over in his very attractive human form and studied the symbols. "Think you can decode it?" I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yes, Prince Jake." He replied.

I laughed. "Don't call me prince."

"Yes, Prince Jake." Ax smiled and went to work. I walked over to Rachel and Carly and waited for the doorway to open. When it finally did, the thirteen of us snuck in so that we wouldn't be seen. In the far corner of the room, were a sink and a coat rack.

"It cannot be this easy!" Rachel exclaimed. I shrugged.

"It's worth a try." I replied and stepped forward, grabbing the right knob on the sink. I turned it three times to the right. No water poured out. That was a good sign. I turned it once more to the left, then reached for the coat rack and turned the hook farthest to the left twice around.

A low rumbling was heard from deep within the stone walls and the floor opened up beneath us. Much to my surprise, we didn't land on stairs, but on a solid concrete slab. The lift slowly began its descent.

"Wee, Rachel, I think you just found your answer. Do you have any more questions for the Almighty One?" Marco joked.

"Sshh! Listen." Cassie said. We all stopped soon enough to hear the faint sound of screams below us. The New Yorkers trembled with fear.

"Wh-what is that?" Michael asked us. Marco turned to him.

"Screams." He replied. I listened. They were getting louder by the second! I turned to Ax who was now Andalite.

"Ax? How fast do you think we're descending?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

((I would estimate close to ten meters per second.)) He informed me. I nodded. I was pretty sure we weren't that far from the bottom.

"Alright guys, let's go alien!" I yelled enthusiastically. Much to the other's total surprise, the six of us began to change. Marco, Cassie, Rachel and I went straight to our morphs while Ax and Tobias had to demorph first.

When the morphs were complete, we stood tall as six full grown Hork-Bajir. The seven others were now cowering in fear against the back wall of the shaft.

((Ax, Tobias, keep an eye out.)) I ordered. They turned their backs to me and I looked back at the New Yorkers. ((It's alright you guys.)) I said soothingly. They jumped upon hearing my voice in their heads.

((Relax! It's me, Jake.)) I told them. Al narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Jake? Is that really you?" He asked the alien to the right of him. I laughed out loud.

((No, that's Marco. I'm over here.)) I chuckled, raising my arms high above my head. Al looked somewhat convinced that I wasn't going to hurt him, but I don't think Katie was too sure.

"What the hell are you?" She asked.

((Hork-Bajir.)) Rachel replied.

"Fork the what?" Michael asked.

((No, Hork-Bajir.)) I replied, enunciating every syllable. ((These are our usual disguises for going undercover at a Yeerk pool.)) I explained.

"Disguise?" Sam asked. "You mean 'not out-of-place'?" I nodded my huge bird-like head. "Just how many of these things are there?"

((Prince Jake, we will be at ground level in a matter of three of your minutes.)) Ax informed me privately. I took the chance to load the gun I had received from a different battle.

((Hundreds.)) I told Sam. ((Maybe thousands.)) Their jaws dropped.

"Th-Thousands?" Katie stuttered.

"Oh my God, we're all gonna die!" Zach screamed. I kept loading my gun. I suddenly felt the floor shudder slightly.

((Nah. Just watch out for the blades and you'll be fine.)) I told them as the doors slowly opened.

Then the six of us leapt straight into Hell.


	12. The Battle

**Marco **

They had been expecting us. Enough said.

Rows of tough-looking Hork-Bajir were lined up very close to the lift. As the doors opened, they leveled their guns right at us. I could barely see Visser Three in the very back of the room, protecting a very important looking briefcase.

The virus.

((Well, it looks like we are _definitely _screwed.)) I joked privately, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work very well.

((Take them.)) Boomed Visser Three's simple order. Simple, yet it acted like an atomic bomb. Hork-Bajir Controllers all around us began racing at us and many host, still in their cages, let out blood-curdling screams.

It was chaos.

We were all scared shitless. I could "hear" Jake quietly talking to Al, who was still in the tiny shaft. Jake handed them all Dracon beams from the backpack I had been carrying.

((…see Visser Three, tell me where he is. Got it?)) Jake instructed.

"Yeah, I-I think so." Al replied nervously, studying the gun in his hands. The line of death was getting closer.

((Uhm, Jake? Mind telling us the plan before we're EATEN ALIVE?)) I yelled.

((Alright guys, here's the plan: RUN!)) He yelled, then bolted around the corner.

((Oh, _great_ plan Fearless Leader!)) I said dryly, following him with the others close behind. I saw Al and his team run out of the shaft and up to this one hill. At least _they'd _be safe. As I rounded the corner, I saw a very human Jake already sprouting orange and black striped fur.

((What the hell Jake?)) Rachel asked as she raced around the corner. ((You just left us!)) He shrugged.

"I can't fight as a Hork-Bajir." He said. I figured that was good enough and quickly demorphed.

((I'll hold them off as long as I can!)) Yelled a fully-grown tiger as he leapt out of sight.

He never came back.


	13. The Betrayal

**Jake**

I leapt into battle. I was 500 pounds of muscle, bone, and fury.

It was clear that I caught the front line of Hork-Bajir off-guard. I raced at them and they stumbled back into the other few rows. I caught a glimpse of blue and Tobias, Ax and I tackled the Taxxon parade. Ax whipped his incredibly fast tail down the line and pretty soon all of the slimy worms were completely headless.

I sailed over them as they all fell to the ground and attacked the Human-Controllers. Soon, the other Animorphs joined us and the Yeerks didn't stand a chance.

((Jake! Carly says she saw Visser Three run into a cave on the northern end of the building!)) Cassie informed me as she tackled a Hork-Bajir. I thanked her and quickly raced of in said direction, worried that Carly might have gone after him herself.

I reached the cave and instantly saw that Carly wasn't there.

((Carly?)) I called. I stepped cautiously inside the dark tunnel and heard a faint yelp of pain from deep within the rocks.

((Carly!)) I yelled and took off down the trail. I stopped when I saw a faint glow ahead. I proceeded more cautiously.

There was a small opening ahead, a sort of room-like structure. It was man-made for sure, or Yeerk-made. There were three tunnels that lead out of the room and each seemed to be going in a different direction. And there, on the floor of the third tunnel, was a figure lying on the floor.

((Carly?)) I called softly. The figure didn't stir. I stepped towards it, making as little noise as possible and reached over to turn the body around. In the dark, I couldn't see but as I demorph and my eyes adjusted, the realization hit me like a bucket of icewater.

It was Visser Three. And he was dead.

I recoiled. Blood still dripped from the fatal slash across his chest. I could see his still brown hearts inside of his torso, no longer beating. I looked straight into his unseeing eyes and wondered silently who could have done this. I never saw the shadow approach.

WHAM!

I felt sudden pain race through the back of my skull and down my neck. I fell to the cave floor, realizing I was paralyzed. I rolled over as best I could to face my attacker.

Carly!

"Wha-?" I began but she cut me off with an evil, twisted laugh with a voice that was not her own.

"Well, Jake, it looks like now we know." She told me, grinning. "I guess the lion _will _always be more powerful than the tiger." She reached down and grabbed my neck in her hands and twisted. There was a loud CRACK heard and I felt a small pop below my skull.

Then I faded into the swirling darkness.


	14. David

**Rachel**

I had gone grizzly a little while ago and although the controllers were pretty much taken care of, I still managed to find those who were hiding. I was enjoying myself. Jake was taking care of the virus, I was kicking Yeerk butt and we had new allies. I was relaxing.

That is, until I saw Ax come running over.

((Rachel! Cassie, Marco! Somebody, help! Please help!)) He cried in despair. I ran to him along with Cassie.

((Ax what is it?)) Cassie asked soothingly. He looked at her and gestured for us to follow him, unable to say any more. He led us to a cave over on the North wall. We came to a wide opening in the structure with three tunnels leading out in different directions. The first thing I noticed was the briefcase lying on the ground, closed and locked.

Then I saw him.

((Jake!)) Cassie screeched. She rushed to his side and I looked at Ax, hoping for an explanation.

((When I heard Visser Three was in this cave, I raced after him unaware that Prince Jake had done the same. I arrived here and saw him lying on the ground. I-I did not know what to do.)) He cried. Cassie walked up, as a human, carrying Jake and laid him on the ground before us so that we could see the damage done.

His neck was destroyed. That much was certain. He had blood leaking out of the back of his head and Cassie told us that his spine was fractured in three separate places. He had gash marks all over his body. He looked terrible.

But he was alive.

"He's still breathing, although I can't say the same for Visser Three." Cassie informed us, glancing in the direction of the third tunnel again. "If we get to a hospital in time, we might be able to save him." She finished.

((I've got a cellphone outside.)) I offered. Cassie nodded.

"Great! We can call an ambulance from there. We'll say it was a hit-and-run." She suggested. "Let's just get something to cover his face and we'll be out of here in no time. We've got to hurry though, I'm not sure how long he's been like this." She said, glancing at his wounds.

* * *

"I need you to tell me again, exactly _how _did this happen?" the doctor asked us. Cassie took a deep breath to stop the tears from flowing. We had been told he might not live.

"Well, we were at the Fall Out Boy concert and Alfred remembered that he had to leave early to finish up his homework. We all decided to go with him since it was late and we have school tomorrow morning. But, as we crossed the street, a car came out of nowhere and smacked into Jake and Marco." She explained. "Marco only got a bruise and some cuts but Jake wouldn't get up."

"We knew that something was wrong, but we weren't sure what had happened. The car had driven off so we never got a license plate number. We walked over and tried to wake him up, thinking he was playing a prank. When we saw his neck, all crushed like that, we knew he wasn't faking it and immediately called 9-1-1." She finished.

"You say that you called right when you figured out something was wrong?" He asked us. We nodded in response. The doctor left. Al, Carly, Zach, Katie, Sam, Alexis, and Michael were all in the other room while Cassie, Marco, and I sat in the room outside of Jake's.

They still hadn't heard.

Marco got up, tears staining his face. "I guess I'd better tell the others, huh?" He asked us. I just nodded and looked at my feet.

"I'll come with you." Cassie offered and walked with him out of the room. I was left alone. It was late. Maybe 2:00 in the morning, so no one was there but me. I felt so empty. By dawn, my cousin and leader, might be dead. I heard a tapping on the window to the right of me and went to open it.

Tobias fluttered in, morphed human, and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Tobias, that wasn't safe. Someone could have seen you." I whispered. He nodded against my shoulders and held me tight. I felt the tears coming, but I didn't want to cry.

Not in front of him.

I looked up to see Marco, Cassie, Carly and Al walk in the room. Al came over to us.

"I am so sorry." He told us, sitting down. I nodded and Cassie came over to give him a hug. I wondered what would happen to her if Jake didn't make it. Carly stood in the doorway. She hadn't moved.

"Carly?" I sniffed. "Are you okay?" She grinned.

"It was me, you know." She said. Al looked up, bewildered.

"What did you say?" He asked her, standing up.

"Shut up, Al. I did it. I killed Visser Three, and I've almost killed Jake. Just a few more hours and he will be dead." She laughed. I stepped back. She did this? And she was confessing to it?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. Carly shook her head.

"Xena, Xena, Xena…" She said. "You really don't understand do you, you little bitch. The one Animorph who gets an insane rush from killing. Isn't that right?" She mocked. I recoiled.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked her. "Because right now I am positive your name's not Carly." She glared at him.

"I really should have killed you when I had the chance. Too bad I killed that other hawk instead." She replied shrugging. We all must have looked extremely confused, because she let out a big sigh. "You _still_ don't remember? I'm hurt." She cried. Then, to my utter surprise, Carly began to change.

Blonde hair grew short and thin until it rested atop her head. Her skin grew a few shades lighter and her lips thinned to become chapped and rough. Her eyes changed from green to blue and she stretched up until she was taller than Jake.

Then a very familiar face emerged from beneath Carly's. Al sat down very hard.

"Now do you remember me, Animorphs?" came the rough, twisted voice.

"It's me. David."

**A/N: ahh! the suspense!! dun-dun-dun!! anyways, this it it! the final chapter until I get back home!! When I do get there I'll be posting the sequel so keep an eye out for it. Not relly sure what it'll be called so... yeah :P anyways, thanks for all your reviews and i'll see you all when I get home on thursday!!**

**BTW- David/Carly made out with Jake so that he would trust him... just so you know. :D**


End file.
